Contraband
by texaswookie
Summary: Giles catches Dawn with contraband in the library. The others have to explain a few things to Giles and get Dawn out of trouble.


I own nothing of the BTVS character as they belong to Joss Whedon.  


* * *

Rupert Giles one of the current heads of the new and improved International Watchers Council walked into the library of the IWC and paused in shock at seeing what was normally his best and brightest student when it came to the arts of being a Watcher. Today though, he saw her holding something that he knew that he had expressly forbidden from people bringing into his domain. "Dawn." He said darkly as he slammed several books onto a nearby table. "I thought I told you not to bring that abomination into this place." He said nodding towards the offending item that she was currently holding.

Dawn paled as she turned to see the man that was a mentor to their entire family standing before her giving her a very disappointed look. "Giles." She squeaked out nervously, her eyes darting down to what she had been holding before turning to look at Giles. "Ah, I suppose I can explain isn't going to work here?" She asked him nervously.

"Dawn, you know very well how I feel about you using that thing and the dangers that it brings." Giles returned to her.

"Oh come on Giles, it's not that bad." Dawn said defensively. "It's only…"

"Do not try and rationalize away using that, that _thing_ to me." Giles said with a haughty sniff as he glared at the item the girl was holding. "That repulsive thing is an affront to everything that being a Watcher stands for, and should never have even been brought here in the first place."

"Maybe in the old days Giles, but this is a new Council now." Dawn tried. "We're willing to learn from our mistakes."

"Do not try such things like that." Giles ordered. "There are some things that should remain the same and making sure that those things remain away from sacred places like this is one of the things that they were right about."

"Giles, I think she may be right this time." Buffy said as the core members of the Scooby Gang came out from around a corner.

Giles looked up as he saw Buffy, Xander and Willow standing in support of Dawn and realized that the trio had been lying in wait for him to do this. The relieved look Dawn was giving them let him know that she at least had not been a part of the plan.

Buffy continued while ignoring the scowl that her Watcher was giving to her and the others. "You know we don't agree on a lot of things, but this one of those things that we do. I'm removing it from the list of banned items."

"No you can't, that thing could be destruction to everything that I've ever believed in." Giles said indignantly.

"Giles take deep breaths." Willow said helpfully. "You know that we're right about this and that you need to accept that its merely a tool for Dawn to use. Its not going to start the apocalypse for her to be using it." The witch said in a soothing voice.

"Never." Giles said indignantly as he crossed his arms and glowered at the group. "I refuse to believe such a sacrilegious item belongs here. It goes against everything that I ever believed in. not to mention I think that you are more than partly to blame for Dawn having such an item in her possession in the first place."

Willow shrank back a bit at that not sure what to say since he was right that she had given it to Dawn. Of course she really didn't want him to refocus his anger and stuffy repressed English Watcher onto her either. "Now Giles, you need to calm down." She tried.

"I will not bloody well calm down when you are all being so agreeable to Dawn having such dangerous items in her possession." Giles saod firmly.

"Typical English trying to repress the American's." Xander shot off in amusement. "I mean what's next, a twinkie tax?"

"Xander, do please be quiet." Giles ordered the young man in irritation.

"Sorry Giles, but this is for your own good." Xander returned to him cheerfully.

"They're right Giles, you're not being fair or thinking rationally." Buffy said calmly as if talking to a wild creature. "If Dawn wants to use it and as long as she's using it responsibly. Something that I know that she's doing right Dawn?" The Slayer asked with steel in her voice.

"Of course I am Buffy." Dawn assured her sister.

"And you believe her?" Giles asked in disbelief. Buffy how naïve can you be? This is a girl that was banned from all stores in Sunnydale. Sunnydale, where the police had no idea what it was that was going on unless someone actually said something to them. What's more its using something that Willow gave her as in the witch that nearly ended the world. Are you really willing to trust such a device?"

"Hey." The pair said defensively at the mentioning of some of their less than proud moments.

Buffy rolled her eyes for a moment before she plucked the item out of her startled sister's hands. Dawn gave an indignant squawk at the item being taken from her. Buffy looked it over for a moment before returning it to her sister who was still in the process of getting ready to rant at her sister for taking her things.

"Its fine Giles." Buffy assured him. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"But." Giles spluttered as he began to polish his glasses as he tried to come up with a new argument that Buffy would listen to.

"Giles there is nothing world endy about having a Kindle in the library." Buffy said firmly. The others nodded their heads in agreement. In fact "I'm officially taking them off the band list." She reminded him.

Giles shook his head as he listened to them destroy everything that was sacred about literature. Where had he gone wrong in his teaching them. It was as if they didn't appreciate a good book. Didn't they know what they were doing? Now even his own bastion of safety was being contaminated by those despicable gray tablet like devices.

* * *

I was reminded of Giles speech about a good book to Jenny and wondered how would he react to something like a Kindle.


End file.
